


Secrets and Survival

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Trouble she's a brewin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Gotta survive to stay alive - but will secrets cause more harm than good?





	Secrets and Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good grief it's frickin' done! I'm so sorry about how late this is
> 
> The Hellions and Jysella Aru belong to the forever awesome @naaklasolus! Go read their writing!

Swipes signalled for Quicksilver and Sneak to follow him, moving almost ghost like across the open airfield. He had to admit … Chaos was pretty good at making decent distractions … if he didn’t dislike the other clone on pure principle then he’d be trying to steal the cunning Hellion. But that was by the by right now as they approached the giant hangar bay doors of the Umbaran air field. Sneak pushed his way past and quickly set to work on hacking the door controls. With a hiss of triumph the doors slid open silently; the bluish light of the interior spilling out onto the airstrip. Swipes gruffly nodded his approval before slipping like a ghost into the building. This base would be theirs in a mere few moments. 

*** 

Talan … was not pleased. Not at all. The Hellions were a mess; too broken and too beaten to do anything but survive. How anyone could be expected to fight a war in their condition; much less take a planet; was a mystery to him. Pushing harder than strictly necessary on the wheels of his chair, he broke away from Reaper and made his way back over towards the Outcasts’ side of the camp. He wasn’t particularly impressed by their lack of willingness to at least try and close the divide; but he could also understand why. The Hellions were still part of the Republic; the Outcasts were not (and on that particular matter; Talan intended to make sure to wrangle double their usual hazard pay out of this mess … nothing had gone as planned and the whole situation was turning into one hell of a clusterfuck that most self respecting mercenaries would have long since abandoned). 

“Getting pissed off at a situation beyond your control isn’t going to fix things.” 

Talan side eyed the barely visible translucent figure evilly. Shoulders trembling slightly with effort; he pushed his way up a steep slope to gain some privacy before engaging his chair’s brakes. 

“I really don’t have time for such enlightening words of wisdom old man. Unless it escaped you we’re in a bit of a situation.” 

The figure let out an irritated growl and started pacing back and forth in front of Talan. 

“Listen and learn cub! I’ve been hanging around this Galaxy too Force-damned long to have to take any lip from you. The Darkness might be a shadow of what I faced but it is still growing and it is centered around that girl and her so called Master. Stop your sulking and face the problem. Before it gets worse and you have to … remove the issue.” 

Talan snorted roughly; looking down at the camp as he propped his chin up in his palm. 

“We only have the one Force user now that Dag’ika’s stuck in bacta. And Nikky … he’s still learning.” 

“I told your brother to bring the child to Tython to learn from us like he did. Don’t blame me for his stubbornness. Now stop whining and put that mind I know you have to work.” 

*** 

Trauma struggled not to flinch when an iron grip latched onto his shoulder. Not again; not now please ... 

“Not planning on doing things we shouldn’t are we Trauma?” 

Eyes firmly fixed on the compact dirt underfoot, Trauma mutely shook his head as he shouldered his pack. Talking out of turn around this particular clone was a one way route to pain; and he’d had more than enough of that lately. The grip tightened mercilessly and this time the wince managed to escape. That hurt. 

“I asked a question. I expect an answer.” 

Trauma nodded, swallowing around his fear. 

“M’j … m’jus’ … m’just checking m- … my gear s- … sir.” 

A low laugh rasped quietly behind him and he felt a tickle of breath brush past his ear. 

“That’s a good boy. Do as you’re told; and things will be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
